


Thank You

by aquagirl1978



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: While Sevastian is locked away in the dungeon, MC sneaks into his room to sleep.
Relationships: Sevastian/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 2





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic - I appreciate you taking your time out to indulge my ramblings. If you enjoyed this, please let me know - feedback is always welcomed.
> 
> This is based on a random idea that popped in my head. Takes place early in Season 3 - minor spoilers if you haven’t already read it. A little fluff.

“Am I still dreaming?” Krystal asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. Sitting before her is Sevastian. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. He had escaped from the palace’s dungeon…again. And had now caught her sleeping in his room while he was locked away.

“Imagine my surprise...I sneak in here to grab a potion, and I find my queen sleeping in my bed.” His eyes sparkled with desire.

Krystal rolled over, making a spot for him on the bed. “Care to join me?” she asked, holding her hand out to him.

He nodded, quickly kicking off his boots and slipping off his tunic. Taking her hand, he laid down next to her, immediately wrapping her in his arms.

She closed her eyes briefly, sighing happily. She had not seen him in a few days, too many days, due to a break in the trial. They had both been trying to be more discreet about their meetings, despite their shared need to be with one another. 

She caressed his cheek with her fingers, tracing the lines of his jaw. When she moved to his lips, he nipped her finger gently. 

“Ouch!” she yelped, feigning injury. She bit her lip, trying to hide her laughter

“My apologies” he said, quickly kissing my finger. “Are you alright?” he asks me, concern in his eyes, his tone now serious. He wasn’t asking about her finger.

They gazed into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever, neither of them wanting to break the silence. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the reality that resided outside his bedroom doors and the sad fact that this moment would soon end.

“I have missed you,” Krystal whispered. “So…so much,” she continued, even quieter, dropping her gaze, trying to hide her blush from him.

“Is that why I found you in my bed?” Sevastian whispered back. He took her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“And if I say yes?” Krystal replied, the blush in her cheeks growing quite red now. 

He inched closer to her. He tilted her head up, his eyes locking on hers. His lips met hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. Quick, like they did this every day. And then he pulled away, leaving Krystal wanting more. She pouted, visibly wanting more. Needing more. She knew he was teasing her and likely getting great satisfaction from watching her squirm with impatience.

“Sevastian…” she whispered his name, her breath shaky.

“Thank you...” His voice was soft as he gazed deep into her eyes.

“For saving you?”

She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the sting of tears forming. She wasn’t expecting to talk about this…again. She would have done anything to save him, he knew that. She thought she had made it clear that she did not want to be thanked for it anymore, much less reminded about it. Why was he bringing this up again when they had such few moments together?

‘Well, yes, that too...” he started to say. “But, no, not really. Thank you for showing me kindness...no one's ever done that for me.” His steady gaze into her eyes was now filled with a tenderness that made her heart melt.

“Krystal, when you look at me, you don't see what everyone else chooses to see... “ Sevastian lets out a ragged breath and shakes his head. He doesn’t finish his thought; he doesn’t have to. Sevastian is normally boastful of his reckless, careless ways; proud that he has snubbed the court. But these behaviors and actions came with a cost that is now catching up to him. There is no smirk or mischievous glint in his eyes like there usually is when he talks about himself this way. This time, it is replaced only with sadness.

“Shhh...” Krystal whispered quietly. “I will have none of that kind of talk now.” She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, resting her palm on the side of his face, tilting her head so that their foreheads touched. She closed her eyes, reminiscing about the memories they had shared in the relatively short time they had known one another.

“You’re funny…” She recalled the night they visited her old tavern, when they played cards and she cooked that dreadful meal for him. She could hear him laugh quietly, and smiled.

“You’re caring and generous…you have a heart of gold…” She remembered the first time he showed her around the Winter Quarter, and he had bought chestnuts for all the children there, courtesy of the Silver Dagger. It was the first time she had seen him so relaxed; he was much more at ease in the Winter Quarter than at the palace. The children looked up to him, and he had basked in their attention. That was the first time she saw the real Sevastian. Krystal felt him nodding gently against her, his hand now on top of hers that was cradling his face.

“And you're dreamy,” she said, dropping her voice and sighing loudly. “Oh, so dreamy... “ She had seen the Silver Dagger’s wanted posters all over her village, and she used to laugh at them. No one could possibly be that good looking. But then she met the Silver Dagger in the woods, and she was so wrong. He was so much more. And later that night, she met him again at the palace, this time as his true, princely self. Light hair, dark hair...it didn't matter, he was beautiful either way. Krystal quickly glanced down to see that he had wrapped his arms around her waist. She found her arms gently circling his neck.

And...

She wanted to tell him he’s loved. She wanted to say it so badly, tell him how she really felt. She wanted to say it and take all his sadness away. But not now. Not like this. Not with everything going on. So instead, she kissed him. Something to distract him from his past, but also to distract her from the feelings growing in her heart. She quickly pulled away. Wanting, no, needing to look into his eyes to make sure her distraction worked.

“You always know the right things to say to make everything better,” he said with a bright smile, gazing into her eyes with such care. “I am so lucky to have you, my queen.”

He dipped his head to hers, his lips grazing her ear. "Now…I have been fantasizing about this all day long," he whispered to her as his hands caressed her ribcage, sending shivers of excitement everywhere his fingers touched, eventually settling on her hips. He pulled her as close as he could. All the earlier feelings have now been replaced simply with a fire in her belly; flames of desire quickly growing throughout her body.

He kissed her again, harder this time. His tongue parted her lips so she could taste him. His hands roamed aimlessly along her back; her hands ran through his long, silky hair. Before she realized it, he had rolled on top of her, his mouth moving down to her neck. Krystal moaned softly, savoring the feeling of his lips on her skin.

She knew she didn’t have long before he had to leave, but it didn’t matter right now. Right now, for those short moments, they were together, embraced by their desire. Altadellys, the palace, the trial… all their problems… just melted away. Right now, it was just the two of them.


End file.
